Excelentes vecinos
by jessicacefiro
Summary: Un linda historia para mis chicas Clemis. ¿Qué pasa cuando aquel que amas es inalcanzable?...espero les guste.


Hola fanáticas Clemis: Este songfic es de una canción de una intérprete llamada Ana Cirré, la canción está muy padre, si tienen oportunidad de escucharla, se que les gustará.

Espero les guste mi songfic.

**Excelentes vecinos…**

Me duele la cabeza, desde hace varios meses no he podido dormir bien, jamás creí que Céfiro fuera un planeta de estrés así como mundo místico. Cuando no pudimos regresar a casa, planeamos nuestras actividades aquí, el enseñar esgrima y mágica es realmente maravilloso. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando luchamos contra Deboner, han pasado 6 largos años desde esa batalla y ha pasado un año desde que regresamos.

Me siento en la cama y un ronquido hace que voltee, Ascot parece dormir placenteramente sin ninguna preocupación. -¡¿Y como no lo estaría?, no me dio tregua en toda la noche, sin embargo, no pude dormir esta noche como tantas desde hace meses. Después de estos años, el gran Gurú de Céfiro sigue en mi mente, el verlo no me ayuda y menos su nueva apariencia, tenía tanta ilusión de decirle todo lo que aún siento por él, pero desgraciadamente, cuando regresamos, él ya era pareja de Presea. Me vuelvo a acostar, al fin que faltan aproximadamente 3 horas para la junta de cada día en Céfiro.

**Cuando te miro tengo que fingir,**

**que no siento nada cuando estoy cerca de ti.**

**Cuando te hablo tengo que mentir**

**será tan fácil decirte lo que hay en mí.**

¡Maldita sea, me quede dormida!, me pongo mi vestido celeste y mis zapatos, me agarro el cabello en una simple coleta y corro a la sala de trono, entro desesperadamente, todos me ven, en especial el. Volteo a ver a Ascot y me señala que me siente al lado de él ya que me aparto un lugar. Al llegar Paris empieza a burlarle de que Ascot no me dejo dormir, ¡trágame tierra! Trato de no voltearlo a ver, pero es imposible, mi corazón se paralizo cuando al voltear a verlo me pregunto si me sentía bien, ya que estaba muy pálida y ojerosa, con un simple "estoy bien" dejo de prestarme atención.

**Todo cuanto hagas me acelera el respirar,**

**y aunque solo en sueños compartí tu intimidad;**

**siento que eres mío y yo de nadie más.**

Las clases pasaron rápido para mi suerte, mi migraña no lo hubiera soportado, realmente mis alumnos son encantadores, después de clases, voy a uno de los jardines y cierro mis ojos, tratando de encontrar la paz que no he encontrado en ningún lado. Veo que entras al jardín, me ves y te detienes, yo me paro rapidísimo, "estúpida, de seguro se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos", te digo un ligero saludo y salgo del jardín, al parecer él también se siente incomodo de verme y eso me preocupa. Desde que regresamos a Céfiro fue frio conmigo y cuando Ascot se volvió mi pareja se volvió aun más. Tal vez sea por respeto a la relación ya que es una persona seria. Pero no puedo evitar soñar en casi todas la noches que él me hace suya y es la persona que se encuentra durmiendo plácidamente al lado mío.

**Tu en tu mundo y yo en el mío,**

**evitando encontrarnos**

**para no romper**

**lo que con otros construimos.**

Cada vez te veo más serio, en las juntas ni siquiera me diriges la palabra, no sé que pasara, tal vez se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos, espero que no sea así, Ascot me ve preocupada, aunque le digo que estoy bien, el sabe que hay algo que me atormenta, le miento diciéndole que extraño un poco mi mundo, aunque no es cierto, extraño todo lo que tenga que ver con él, extraño tanto el momento cuando tomo mi mano ya hace 6 años.

**Somos dos buenos amigos,**

**excelentes vecinos,**

**que comparten domingos,**

**con sus respectivos.**

Caldina organiza un picnic, al que vamos todos en pareja, Presea de verdad es empalagosa, no se le separa para nada, pero me da la impresión que Guruclef le pone más atención cuando yo estoy cerca y como venganza yo también le hago más caso a Ascot cuando ellos están cerca de nosotros, ¡que patética soy! De seguro a él le viene y le va. Ya que en todo su tiempo libre le dedica todo el tiempo a Presea, así como yo a Ascot. Si estamos los cuatro, Ascot y Presea platican animadamente mientras que tu y yo aunque somos amigos, casi no nos dirigimos la palabra.

**Cuando sonríes no puedo evitar,**

**sentir dulces escalofríos**

**que cada día me gustas mas.**

Han pasado casi 6 meses desde que ni un buenos días me dices, es más, puedo jurar que cuando me ves tratas de voltear la mirada, yo hago lo mismo, trato de amar a Ascot con todas mis fuerzas, de verdad lo intento. Mi insomnio esta peor, si tuviera la oportunidad de regresar a mundo místico lo haría. Tenemos esa maldita junta diario, creo que ya no las puedo soportar más y menos cuando veo que Presea te besa en los labios, ya que mi corazón está hecho mil pedazos. Hoy le pido a Ascot que me disculpe, que me siento mal y que no pienso ir a estúpida junta ni a dar clases. Me quedo dormida un rato, cuando despierto, te veo sentado al lado de mi cama y sonríes, brinco del susto y me caigo de la cama, ¡soy una tonta! te acercas y me ayudas a incorporarme, me preguntas si estoy bien y vuelves a sonreír, ¡maldición! Jamás olvidaré esa sonrisa, Ascot dio el recado como le pedí, me das una poción para dormir y pides que la beba, obedezco e inmediatamente, se me empiezan a cerrar los ojos, te agradezco por la poción y me quedo profundamente dormida.

Me levanto y es de noche, no sé cuánto tiempo dormí, pero no me siento descansada, voy al comedor Ascot corre hacia mí y me recibe con un abrazo, me comenta que dormí 2 días enteros y que estaba preocupado, solo me limito a decirle que me sentía un poco mal, pero que ya me siento mejor, siento la mirada de preocupación de Guruclef pero trato de evitarla, aunque me pongo nerviosa y trato de respirar con calma.

**Cuando me miras puedo comprobar,**

**que no soy la única loca**

**que a ti te sucede igual.**

Mientras ceno, a pesar de pasar 2 días sin comer no tengo nada de hambre, Ascot pide la atención de todos, se arrodilla delante de mí y me pide que sea su esposa, ¡casi me desmayo! Ni Lucy ni Anaïs están casadas todavía, todos me ven con una sonrisa…excepto tú, me quedo callada unos momentos, siento la mirada de todos encima de mí en especial una que ve con frustración y con dolor, ¿el se sentirá igual que yo? ¿Por eso me ha evitado en casi estoy dos años que tenemos en Céfiro? Ascot demanda mi atención y asiento con la cabeza sin decirle que si, era el paso más obvio, compartía todo con él, tenia intimidad con él, el tenia mi vida y mi cuerpo..pero no mi corazón, el me besa y me abraza delante de todos, escucho aplausos y felicitaciones de todos, excepto de él.

**Todo cuanto hagas me acelera el respirar,**

**y aunque solo en sueños compartí tu intimidad;**

**siento que eres mío y yo de nadie más.**

¡Tengo que olvidarte de una buena vez! Me digo a mi misma, Ascot se merece todo mi respeto y mi amor, aunque mi necio corazón no quiera dárselo, he tomado una decisión, seré la esposa de Ascot y tratare de ser muy feliz, aunque no sé si lo consiga, por lo menos la determinación de mi decisión hace que duerma un poco mejor, Ascot entra al cuarto y se mete a la cama, me duerme abrazándome, por primera vez desde que estamos en Céfiro no me siento tan sola, ya que me estoy haciendo a la idea que él será el hombre de mi vida.

**Tu en tu mundo y yo en el mío,**

**evitando encontrarnos**

**para no romper**

**lo que con otros construimos.**

Llego a la junta de cada mañana de Céfiro tomada de la mano de mi prometido, saludos a todos, incluyéndolo a ti, tratarte como a cualquier persona demuestra que era una persona x en mi vida, aunque mi desbocado corazón diga lo contrario, empieza la junta y con ellos los pendientes de Céfiro. Pasaron 2 meses y sigo tratándote como a cualquier persona y cada vez me evita más, no sé qué te pasa, aunque me preocupa, realmente no te presto atención, hoy es mi boda con Ascot y hoy enterrare todos los sentimientos que tengo por dentro. Caldina termino de arreglarme, estoy vestida como toda una princesa, falta media hora para la boda y me encuentro sola en mi habitación, estoy tan nerviosa, ¿en que demonios me metí?, ojala de verdad mi estúpido corazón haga caso y ame a Ascot como lo merece. Me veo en el espejo y mi rostro no está feliz. Mis ojos se empiezan a aguadar y derramo una pequeña lagrima. Volteo mi rostro para no verme, seco mi lagrima con el dorso de mi mano y volteo sonriendo, pero mi rostro cada vez está más triste, derramo más lagrimas, jamás tuve la oportunidad de decirte todo lo que significabas para mí.

**Somos dos buenos amigos,**

**excelentes vecinos,**

**que comparten domingos,**

**con sus respectivos.**

Escucho como cierran la puerta y veo que eres tú. De verdad me sorprendo y te pregunto que necesitas, me dice que quieres platicar conmigo. Te quedas estático y pregunto qué te pasa, me dices que me veo hermosa y te sonrío penosamente. Me pides que no me case, eso me dejo completamente desarmada, te pregunto el por qué me lo pides y dices que me amas. Empiezo a llorar, de verdad no lo creo, te grito que me estas mintiendo. Me tomas en tus brazos y dices que no es asi. Me confiesas que siempre me amaste y que jamás pensaste que regresara a Céfiro y que te sentías muy solo, que aunque estabas con Presea nunca dejaste de pensar en mi, que te alejaste para no ser tan obvio con tus sentimientos. Me preguntas si yo te amo y me quedo callada. Me sacudes un poco y me pides una respuesta. Mi corazón no lo aguanta más, te digo lo que hace casi 7 años no pude decirte, que te amo, me tomas del cuello y me besas con pasión. Ascot toca la puerta de mi habitación y me dice que es tarde que tengo que salir, Guruclef me ve con ojos suplicantes, deja una nota, me abraza y desaparecemos. Llegamos al bosque del silencio a una pequeña cabaña que no sabía que tenias, te pregunto qué hacemos aquí y me dices que es para amarme como los has deseado desde hace 7 años. Te pregunto qué haremos con Ascot y con la boda, me dices que esta noche es para pensar en nosotros dos y que mañana enfrentaremos juntos lo que venga, te beso y paso la mejor noche del mundo, con la paz que mi corazón deseaba y que no consiguió hasta hoy a pesar de que mañana tendremos que enfrentar al mundo.


End file.
